Episode 1736 (4th February 1993)
Plot It is the morning of Meg's funeral. Seth is at Demdyke. He doesn't seem to be accepting that Meg has died. Kim wants to go to Meg's funeral. Neil doesn't want her to. She gets something through the post. Sarah explains to Mark that even though Seth complained about Meg all the time, that was just his way and he did love her. Mark explains about the fell race to Jack and Sarah. It will consist of a team from Beckindale and one from Leeds. Jack wants to take part, but Mark tells him that he is not fit enough. Kim's letter is from Frank's solicitor. He is citing her adultery with Neil. She will contest it. Seth is still behaving as if Meg is alive. The Sugdens have got a meeting with their surveyor later on. The funeral cortege arrives. Zoe tries to encourage Frank to go to the funeral, but Frank says that he does not care. The Armstrong sons are not coming to the funeral because no one could find the addresses. Seth is talking about Meg all the time and doesn't realise that the coffin is for her. Sarah invites Kim to sit with them in the church. She says that she came for Seth's sake. Frank then arrives and sees her. Carol and Lorraine set out the funeral tea. Frank stares at Kim throughout the service. Seth is singing to the hymns rather enthusiastically. Frank and Kim have a tense meeting in The Woolpack. He asks if she has got the letter from his solicitor. She says that her solicitor will be replying. Frank tells Archie to get off home so that Nick can get back to work. They all think that he is drunk. Lorraine finds Michael at work. She talks about his curfew and the fact that Lynn is asking questions. Seth is still talking about Meg as if she is still here. Lorraine is trying to blackmail Michael. She reminds him that she has covered for him and could get him sent to prison because he has broken the terms of his bail. He gives her some money. Bill Middleton is being depressing at the funeral. Seth is taking some food home for Meg. Kim is angry after meeting Frank. Neil calms her down, but she still wants a fair settlement from Frank. She is entitled to it. Nick is not happy about leaving Alice whilst he goes on holiday. Seth expects that Meg will have his tea ready. Jack and Sarah arrive back from their meeting with the architect. He has told them that the farmhouse is not safe and they have to move out as quickly as possible. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Neil Kincaid's house - Kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cowshed *Home Farm - Sitting room *Demdyke Row *St. Mary's Church - Interior *The Woolpack - Wine bar, public bar and forecourt *Main Street Notes *Last appearance of Johnny Caesar as Bill Middleton . Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes